Warrior Challenges
by Solomon7
Summary: Mainly challenges for the role playing group, Bright Lights, but I may do other challenges posted by reviewers if they appeal to me. All Warrior related.
1. Challenge: The Last Stand

"Die Dark Forest scum!"

"Enjoy death, rabit eater!"

"Gah! It's Tigerstar!"

"No! Hollyleaf!"

"Please get up."

"Die traitor!"

Wbbedpaw ran as the sounds of battle surrounded him, fresh blood on his claws. A fellow Riverclan apprentice had attacked him, and in the process had gotten herself impaled on his claws. What stung was he had shared a fish with her yesterday, angling in on trying to ask her to go hunting with him. She had been a silvery grey she-cat with the prettiest shade of green as her eye color, but now her crimson blood stained his brown pelt. It was enough to send him into hysteria.

"You there!" Webbedpaw looked up to see a tom cat shrouded in darkness. One of the DarkForest warriors approached him. His heart rate increased, tears began to form in his eyes, and he backed against a tree. The warrior walked towards him, closer and closer until…he passed him.

"Nettlefern! Any word from Mableshade?"

"Ah, Stonetail, just the cat I was looking for," the other DarkForst warrior said, "I need you to round up some cats and attack the WindClan, with another push we'll overrun them. Focus on the nursery, they'll die in droves to defend it."

"Will do."

"The WindClan?" Webbedpaw muttered under his breath, alarmed. _How could they be so cruel_! The thought, but then remembered his encounter with his former friend, _I guess they just really like killing things_.

The DrakForest warrior started to move, running back towards the WindClan/ThunderClan border. Thinking quickly, he chases after the warrior. If he could stop this messenger, then WindClan, and by extension RiverClan, would be safe. It only dawned on him that he might not be the quietest runner when the DarkForest warrior turned around and lashed out at him.

Battle training kicking in, Webbedpaw ducked under the strike, "Well, it looks like I picked up a guppy." The older cat snarled and lunged at him, pinning the Webbedpaw under him.

"Get off of me!" He said, struggling under the warrior's crushing weight.

"Another kill." The DarkForest warrior cackled, before yowling in pain as Webbedpaw sunk his teeth into the warrior's paw. The warriors jumped back and the apprentice righted himself, spitting out blood. He hadn't really expected the DarkForst warriors to bleed; the fact they did made him feel better about fighting them. "Mousebrained kit, "The warrior growled, "I'll skin you for that."

Not wanting to test the warrior's words, Webbedpaw turned tail and ran. He knew if he could get to the stream he might have an advantage. The DarkForest cat was right on his tail, running as swift as a WindClan cat. It wouldn't surprise him if the DarkForest warrior was a former WindClan cat, which mad the dead cat's willingness to attack his former clan all that more dishonorable.

The DarkForest warrior was only a foxtail length of two behind him, and with the stream only now just insight it was clear he wouldn't make it. Instead of letting the DarkForest warrior overtake him, Webbedpaw stopped abruptly. The DarkForest warrior, caught off guard, tripped over the apprentice, falling head over tail into the stream.

Without a second thought, Webbedpaw turned tail and ran. He heard the warrior yowl in frustration and give reengage the chase. Webbedfoot made his way deeper into the ThunderClan forest. The DarkForest cat was shouting at him, declaring how painful his death would be. Webbedpaw paid no head to his ramblings and only concentrated on running, even though he knew it was futile. The DarkForest warrior caught up with him just as he broke through into ThunderClan's camp, where the two were graced a perfect view of Firestar and Tigerstar's battle.

It shocked both of them to see the two leaders engaged in a deadly duel, but it was evident from the onset who would come out on top. Firestar's age was catching up to him. Just when Webbedpaw thought it was over, though, Firestar pulled off one last miracle. The leader of the DarkForest was dead.

"No!" Webbedpaw jumped, remembering the DarkForest warrior behind him, and turned, claws extended, to bat away any attack. Webbedpaw didn't realize how close the DarkForest warrior had been.

"Oh StarClan!" Webbedpaw muttered as he witnessed the DrakForest cat slump, a wound gashed on his neck. Blood stained the young apprentice's paws. The cat simply faded away as a loud crackle of thunder echoed through the forest. Webbedpaw's exhaustion final caught up with him and he collapsed.

When Webbedpaw awoke, he was lying in an improvised nest near ThunderClan's medicine cat den. Alarmed, he struggled to get up but slumped back, a searing pain in his back. Clenching his teeth in pain, he heard the patter of paw steps.

"Don't try and get up," The stern voice of ThunderClan's medicine cat commanded, "Your wounds along your back haven't healed."

"Back wounds?" The RiverClan apprentice questioned. He didn't remember those…. unless the DarkForest warrior had given them to him while he tumbled over him.

The medicine cat sighed, "Yes backwounds. As soon as you've healed up you can head back to RiverClan. I swear, it seems like you warriors are oblivious to your wounds sometimes."

As the medicine cat walked away, Webbedpaw opened his eyes and stared at his paw. It was still stained with blood.


	2. Challenge: To Become a leader

Warriors Challenge 2

A small entourage of cats walked silently through the forest in silence, ready to spring forth into action. The group consisted of seven cats, two warriors from ThunderClan, two warriors from ShadowClan, a warrior from RiverClan, RiverClan's deputy, and RiverClan's medicine cat. Blood still stained most of their pelts and claws, but with how things had headed so far, this needed to be done as soon as possible.

The group finally broke through the forest and into the clearing that help the Moonpool. Only now did the moon shine onto the pool, as it had hid it's face behind clouds before. This was one good sign, and did brighten the cats' moods a bit.

"Alight," the gray ThunderClan tom said, addressing the group, "We'll keep an eye out for the rabbit eaters, Swiftstream… be quick about it." He and the other warriors then disperessed, keeping to the edge of the clearing.

"Be careful," The RiverClan warrior, a she-cat with raven fur, told the deputy before giving him a lick on the cheek and bounding off to join the other cats in guarding the ceremony.

"You be careful," Swiftstream responded before turning to the aged RiverClan medicine cat, Whiteheart, "I guess it's time then."

The medicine cat nodded, "Yes, you will see StarClan. Come, this way." The two padded up two the pool, "Now, dip your head and take a sip."

The deputy did as instructed. The water tasted sweat. He laid down, sleep overcoming him.

* * *

"Hello, Swiftstream."

Swiftstream opened his eyes, and blinked back tears. "PantherStar!" The deputy sprang up, purring, "I, your…" Suddenly he was filled with dread, "You shouldn't have died. If I had been quicker…"

"You would have likely died to." The RiverClan leader said, comforting her deputy, "It was right for you to not rush in. You took the tactical approach and saved many lives."

"Not enough."

The RiverClan leader sighed, "We can never save them all. We just do the best we can." She then smiled, "and from what I've seen, if you give your best, RiverClan is in good paws. Now then, the others will want to see you."

Swiftstream followed his leader through the starry plane until he was surrounded by other cats with starry pelts. He could hear a conversation in the distance, "We should have done something sooner, that flea-ridden poor excuse for a cat has lead WindClan astray and brought those warmongering city cats into the picture."

"Brmamblestar…" one of the other StarClan cats sighed, "what do you want me to say? That you were right? That we should have-"

"Ehm," PantherStar cleared her throat, calling the attention of the other cats, "I'm hear with Swiftstream, RiverClan's deputy. He is a good and noble cat whose loyalty cannot be questioned. He is here to take on the mantle of RiverClan's leader and receive his nine lives." She then turned to her deputy, "Swiftstream, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Swiftstream responded with a smile.

"Then, I, PantherStar,give you your first life. And with it, I give you serenity." She touched his head gently and Swiftstream felt a warm feeling emanate through him, "Be calm in the face of all dangers."

"I will PantherStar." He assured. The next cat to emerge also brought tears to his eyes, "Silverpaw."

"Hey brother," the young she-cat greeted, "You've really gone far haven't you."

"Yeah," he said, batting back tears, "Father and mother are fine, though, but miss you. And Leechclaw and his mate are doing great, and-"

"I know," the starry cat assured, "I've been watching." She touched her brother's head, "With this life I give you kindness, may your heart never harden."

Swiftstream felt the familiar warmth from before as Sliverpaw retreated. An elderly tom cat took her place. Swifstream grinned, "Toothheart!"

"Well then, young'en," The elderly tom smiled, "It appears my stories did inspire ya'." The elder touched his head, "With this life I give you wisdom, use it to lead your clan and leave the best stories."

The warm feeling again and the elder padded away. Another elder padded up. "Cheeryleaf?"

The elder she-cat laughed, "I may ha' never been one fo' stories, but I am your mother's mother, and I couldn't be prouder of the kits she raised." The elder touched his head, "With your fourth life, I gi' ya' strength, may you protect all of th' clan's young with it."

"Of course," Swiftstream said, feeling the warm feeling again. An older she-cat walked slowly up to him, "Well, Swiftstream, you've come a long way, I guess Redpelt made a fine mentor."

"Minnostream," Swiftstream mewed. His original mentor who had died of greencough, whom he his warrior name was derived from.

"With your fifth life I give you patience, may you use it to guide your clan in tough times."

Swiftstream nodded, feeling warm once again, and his former mentor walked back to sit with the other cats. A young tom walked up to him, and Swiftstream felt a pang of guilt. "Ivybranch, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry," the former WindClan medicine cat questioned, "You tried to save me. It was my clan that killed me, not you." The young cat placed his forepaw on Swiftstreams forehead and he felt the warm feeling again, "And, for that, I give you courage, always protect those who need you."

"Always." Swiftstream promised and the WindClan cat turned to leave, "Please," he said before leaving, "Save WindClan. They may not deserve it, but…. I know there are still some good cats left." The Medicine cat then left to sit with the other cats.

The next cat to approach him was another medicine cat. "Well, I guess you weren't meant to be a medicine cat after all."

Swiftstream laughed, "Whiteheart was fine on her own, and Berrypaw will be a great medicine cat. You needn't have worried, Blackfeather."

The elderly cat grinned, "Yes, but still, it was a pleasure to get to know you." The medicine cat then touched Swiftstream's head, "Always seeking the truth, for your seventh life I give you discernment, may you use it to determine the best course of action."

"Thank you." Swiftstream said, the warmth washing over him. Blackfeather smiled and trotted back to the other cats.

The next cat to walk up to him also caused him to blink back tears. "Grassrunner, I-, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay." The tom-cat said, "My sister made her choice and so did I." Swiftstream's friend pressed his forepaw against his head, "With you next life I give you loyalty, never abandoned the Code nor your clan."

Swiftstream nodded and one final cat approached him. "I'm Mistystar." The she-cat proclaimed.

"Like in the stories?" Swiftstream questioned. He had grown up with stories of his great-grandmother, Mistystar, one of the most reviered leaders in resent clan history along with Bramblestar, Firestar, Rowanclaw, and Tallstar.

Mistystar held back a laugh, "Yes, like in the stories." She pressed here forepaw against his forehead, "We've been watching you for a long time. You've exhibited leadership and cunning. You have ambition, but tapper it with loyalty and kindness. You will be a great leader. For your last life I give you Determination, never give up."

Swiftstar felt the warmth wash over him one last time as Mistystar stepped back. "I proclaim you Swiftstar, leader of RiverClan."

The call of Swiftstar echoed throughout the starry plain. Swiftstar raised his head, looking at all the cats around him and was filled with a sense of reverence. All around him were his ancestors, and he knew he would uphold their legacy.

PantherStar approached him. "Its time for you to get back." She stated, "We will be talking to all clan leaders later tonight, right now though you need to get back to your clan."

Swiftstar nodded and said one last goodbye before fading back to reality.

"Are you certain he will be the one?" Jaytheather asked as he walked up to Mistystar, Bramblestar, and Rowanstar once Swiftstar had departed.

"He has to be." Rowanstar muttered, "He has to complete the prophecy."

"History is repeating itself," Bramblestar commented, "WindClan hasn't been right for generations now."

"Maybe they will succeed were we failed." Mistystar added.

"They have to." Rowanstar sighed, "Else, it might be time to abandon-"

"Not yet!" Bramblestar interjected, "Just, there should be four."

The three leaders nodded together, but Jayfeather couldn't help but notice that they had not consulted any WindClan cat yet. He shivered. If WindClan was being excluded in StarClan, was there any hope for them amongst the living clans? He supposed it was up to the current generation now.


End file.
